


Между мной и тобой

by IryStorm



Series: Sliding doors [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, Pre-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm
Summary: Альтернативный преканон, в котором Алек и Джейс начинают запретные отношения и сталкиваются с их последствиями.





	Между мной и тобой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Between You And Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693753) by [RedOrchid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/pseuds/RedOrchid). 



> Это первая часть большой серии фиков «Sliding Doors». Основной последующий пейринг — малек, в этой же части автор размышляет над тем, что было бы, если б Джейс однажды поцеловал Алека, и к чему это всё могло бы привести.

Всё это началось однажды вечером, в самый разгар подросткового периода Джейса. Из-за бушующих гормонов он всё время ходил по краю и был сексуально не удовлетворён — его заводило буквально всё, от спарринга с тренером до девушки из примитивных, которая улыбнулась ему в метро. Алек к тому времени уже считался взрослым и начинал вживаться в роль будущего главы Института. На взгляд Джейса, он лишь сильнее отдалялся, становясь всё более непреклонным, и крепче запирал на замок собственные чувства.

Так что Джейс давил. Не настолько очевидно, чтобы можно было что-то предъявить, но достаточно, чтобы ощущать прилив сил каждый раз, как он заставлял дыхание Алека сбиваться, его самого — заикаться или даже внезапно замолкать и покидать комнату.

Отчасти он понимал, что выносит Алеку мозги, но желание делать это было сильнее. Так что он продолжал давить до тех пор, пока ему не исполнилось шестнадцать. Они с Алеком тогда оказались на миссии по защите периметра, и на них напал демон Рейвенер.

В тот день они впервые остались на поле битвы без поддержки, вдвоём против реальной угрозы. Джейс чувствовал, как работает их связь, в сотни раз сильнее, чем на тренировках: они с Алеком дышали в унисон, их сердца бились как одно, сила током проходила по руке к клинку. 

Когда демон, наконец, пал, Джейс издал победный клич и обхватил Алека за шею, радуясь победе. Он крепко обнял Алека, хлопнул по спине и отстранился, чтобы поймать его взгляд.

Алек стоял, закрыв глаза, и Джейс внезапно заметил, что он дрожит, крепко сжимая руки в кулаки.

— Алек, ты в порядке?

Алек открыл глаза, и от его взгляда у Джейса моментально пересохло в горле. Желание в этом взгляде ошеломляло; сквозь связь Джейс чувствовал, что плотину, которую Алек выстраивал вокруг своих чувств, вот-вот прорвёт. Алек рвано выдохнул и крепко, до боли, схватил его за руку.

Джейс внезапно осознал, что стоит ему шагнуть немного ближе, подняться на носочки — и он сможет поцеловать Алека, сломать плотину и обрушить на себя все те подавляемые чувства. На секунду он представил, как кладёт руки Алеку на затылок и толкает его на колени. Его пьянило понимание, что Алек позволит, что отдаст себя целиком, стоит Джейсу только попросить.

Вместо этого он положил ладонь Алеку на живот, глядя, как уходят последние крупицы контроля, пробежался пальцами к груди и, наконец, обхватил ладонью за шею. Между ними так и искрило энергией, сила струилась внутри так ярко, как Джейс никогда раньше не чувствовал, и, не давая себе времени на раздумья, он закрыл глаза и впечатался в губы Алека жёстким поцелуем.

Алек почти болезненно застонал, окончательно теряя контроль, и всё полетело к чертям. Алек притиснул Джейса к груди, обхватил за спину и отчаянно ответил на поцелуй.

Джейс повертел головой, стараясь вжаться ещё сильнее. Руна парабатай на боку горела огнём, посылая тепло по всему телу. Это было похоже на связь во время битвы, но в тысячу раз лучше: удовольствие растекалось в каждой кости и каждой мышце. Каждой клеткой своего тела Джейс сейчас был связан с Алеком.

Коснувшись лица Алека, он ощутил под пальцами влагу, и вдруг понял, что и сам плачет. Переполняющие его эмоции были настолько сильны, что он буквально вцепился в Алека, продолжая целовать и трогать его. Джейс хотел, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось.

— Алек, — всё-таки позвал он хрипло и слабо между поцелуями. — Чёрт подери, Алек, я...

— Я люблю тебя, — почти всхлипнул тот. — Чёрт, Джейс, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, и я честно пытался, правда, я пытался, но...

Джейс поцеловал его снова, ещё отчаяннее.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

Эти слова, вырвавшиеся из глубин души, были для него новыми, как и всё, что он сейчас испытывал, но Джейс даже представить не мог, как ещё назвать это чувство. Он бы умер, вздумай Алек сейчас от него оторваться. Их связь сейчас выходила за пределы желания, за пределы семьи, дружбы и верности. Алек был в его крови, в каждом глотке воздуха в лёгких. Руна на боку пульсировала, сближая их ещё сильнее, будто пыталась сплавить в одно целое. Джейсу казалось, он сможет справиться со всей армией ада и даже не вспотеет, пока Алек будет рядом с ним.

Он влюблён в Алека. Наверняка влюблён — другого объяснения быть не могло.

Резкий громкий смех разрушил момент, и Алек в панике буквально оттолкнул Джейса от себя.

Мимо нетвёрдой походкой прошествовала парочка явно пьяных примитивных. Они то и дело останавливались, чтобы поцеловаться, и блаженно не замечали ни двух замаскированных заклятием Охотников, ни обугленных останков демона.

Джейс обернулся к Алеку. Тот, напряжённый и с поникшими плечами, подбирал брошенный лук и колчан со стрелами. 

— Этого никогда не было, — хрипло сказал Алек. — Слышишь меня, Джейс? Никто не должен об этом узнать. Никто.

Болезненные слова ударили в самое сердце глубоко спрятанного чувства внутри Джейса, которое любило нашёптывать голосом, очень похожим на отца: ты недостаточно хорош, ты должен стараться сильнее, иначе бесславно закончишь жизнь. 

Он собирался возразить, но встретился взглядом с Алеком. В его глазах было столько вины и страха, что Джейс вместо этого смог только кивнуть.

В Институт они возвращались молча, держась на расстоянии по меньшей мере в фут друг от друга.

***

Следующие несколько дней прошли ужасно неловко. Они оба слишком сильно старались вести себя, как обычно: Джейс был нарочито бодрым, Алек изо всех сил его избегал, даже взгляда не поднимал, если вокруг были другие люди. Когда поступило сообщение о стычке с вампирами, Алек быстро записался в команду Охотников, в которой не было Джейса.

Полдня Джейс разрывался между разочарованием, отчаянием и облегчением, пока Иззи в буквальном смысле не вытащила его из Института и не привела в ночной клуб.

— Слушай, — сказала она, — не знаю, что у вас с Алеком произошло на сей раз, но прекрати его задирать. Он гей и думает, что влюблён в тебя. Это его убивает. Поэтому, если не можешь ответить на его чувства, пожалуйста, отвали и дай ему возможность это пережить.

Джейс замер, глупо глядя на неё. Иззи скрестила на груди руки и подняла бровь в немом вопросе: «Ну, так что?» Он закрыл рот, но затем снова заговорил:

— Иззи, всё не так просто, ты не...

— Ты. В него. Влюблён? — перебила Иззи, чётко выделяя каждое слово. — Это довольно простой вопрос, Джейс.

Джейс запаниковал, вспоминая слова Алека: «Никто не должен узнать. Никто». И самое ужасное, что он прав: если кто-нибудь узнает, на кону окажутся не только их с Алеком жизни и репутация, но вся семья Лайтвудов и все, кто с ними связан.

Джейс вздохнул и отвернулся:

— Нет.

— Я так не думаю, — возразила Иззи. Джейс ненавидел себя за враньё. — Ты хочешь его трахнуть?

Джейс закрыл глаза, пытаясь не вспоминать о руках Алека, его губах, ошеломляющей связи и близости, которые ощутил, когда они коснулись друг друга. Даже слово «хочу» не отразило бы суть: по правде говоря, Джейс не знал, существует ли слово, которым можно было описать его чувства.

Он снова посмотрел на Иззи.

— Нет. Этого я тоже не хочу.

— Хорошо. Тогда перестань быть засранцем. Пойдём. Представлю тебя кое-кому — поверь, они будут счастливы тебя развлечь и помочь ощутить вкус к жизни. Тебе точно понравится.

Джейс позволил себя увести и остаток ночи провёл в клубе, танцуя и развлекаясь с парочкой фей. Иззи он не видел до самого утра, когда они столкнулись у входа в Институт. Посмеявшись, пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи и договорились, что тот, кто проснётся первым, прикроет другого и даст возможность урвать ещё хоть парочку часов сна.

Джейс закрыл за собой дверь в спальню, стянул с плеч куртку, обернулся и замер.  
В его кресле сидел Алек, на вид одновременно усталый, обеспокоенный и раздражённый.

— Где тебя черти носят? — Алек поднялся и скрестил на груди руки. — Я возвращаюсь с миссии, а мне говорят, что вы с Иззи куда-то пропали. Я вам миллион сообщений послал!

Джейс нахмурился и полез в карман за телефоном. Тот предсказуемо ответил чёрным экраном, который ни на что не реагировал.

— Извини, кажется, телефон сдох.

— А Иззи? У неё тоже сдох?

— Нет, свой она наверняка выключила. — Джейс припомнил, что Иззи довольно быстро ушла из клуба в обнимку с симпатичной темноволосой девушкой. — Она кое-кого встретила.

— А ты? — спросил Алек. — Тоже «встретил кое-кого»?

— Что? Нет.

— У тебя пыльца фейри на рубашке. И на штанах.

— Я танцевал, — при виде болезненной гримасы на лице Алека Джейса накрыло чувством вины. — Ничего больше, клянусь.

— Плевать. Делай, что хочешь, и с кем хочешь. Чёрт, может, так и правда будет лучше.

— И что это должно значить?

— Ничего. Давай просто... мне вообще не стоило сюда приходить. Я пойду.

Алек попытался уйти, но Джейс схватил его за руку, вынуждая остановиться.

— То есть, вот так? Ты просто уйдёшь?

— Так будет лучше всего, Джейс, — тихо сказал Алек, глядя себе под ноги. — Мы не можем отменить... того, что случилось, но это не должно повториться. Не должно.

— Алек...

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что будет, если нас застукают? — Алек отступил, вырываясь из хватки Джейса. — А я — да. Много лет назад понял. Нас изгонят, лишат рун и оружия, и вышвырнут из Конклава жить, как примитивные, до конца наших дней. И конец этот, в лучшем случае, наступит через пару недель, когда на нас нападёт демон!

Он говорил и говорил, подробно рассказывая, чем их потенциальное наказание обернётся для Института, Иззи и Макса. Джейс слышал его как сквозь толщу воды, осознав только одну важную фразу.

— Много лет? Ты влюблён в меня много лет?

Алек быстро отвернулся и снова попытался его обойти. Джейс преградил ему путь, отрезая от двери.

— Силы небесные, Алек.

Тот пожал плечами, всем своим видом излучая напряжение.

— Это не твоё дело.

— Как это может быть не моё дело? Я люблю тебя, тупой ты придурок! — в отчаянии выкрикнул Джейс. — Или эту часть ты пропустил? Я поцеловал тебя, я хочу тебя, и я в курсе, что говорится в Законе, ясно? Может, я больной или извращенец, но...

— Нет, — перебил его Алек, придерживая за руки. — Ты не больной. Просто ситуация... запутанная.

Он провёл ладонями по предплечьям Джейса, и в конце концов их пальцы переплелись. Когда Алек снова заговорил, это был едва различимый шёпот.

— Я не знаю, что делать, Джейс. Пожалуйста, скажи, что мне делать?

Джейс тяжело сглотнул, сердце в груди выстукивало барабанную дробь. Он закрыл глаза и потянулся к Алеку, касаясь своим лбом его. Руки Алека стиснули его крепче, и Джейс ощутил судорожный вздох и горячее дыхание на своих губах.

Он должен был отпустить Алека, оттолкнуть его.

Но не сделал этого.

Молчание затягивалось, но никто не двигался с места. Сквозь их связь Джейс чувствовал замешательство и метания Алека. Но ещё он чувствовал надежду — отчаянную, горячую, на которую попался, как на крючок. От неё невозможно было отвернуться.

— Никто не узнает, — тихо сказал Джейс, доставая стило и накладывая на дверь звуконепроницаемую руну. — Клянусь, мы будем осторожны. Никто никогда не узнает.

Расширенные зрачки Алека буквально затопили радужку, взгляд был наполнен желанием, любовью и слепым доверием. Джейс задыхался от этого. Он не мог больше сдерживаться, обнял Алека за шею и утянул в отчаянный поцелуй.

Кое-как они добрались до постели, по пути избавляя друг друга от одежды. Это был первый раз для них обоих — поспешный, неловкий, Джейс и подумать не мог, что потеряет девственность вот так.

Но вместе с тем всё было идеально. То, как дрожали, прикасаясь к его коже, руки Алека, как каждый поцелуй, казалось, сближал их ещё сильнее. То, насколько нерушимой и настоящей чувствовалась их связь с каждым движением, как если бы они были связаны не только физически.

Руну на боку Джейса обожгло теплом, когда Алек кончил, и Джейсу казалось, он ощущает отголоски его удовольствия. Джейс не продержался долго: крепко зажмурившись, он откинулся на подушки, чувствуя, как изливается в ладонь Алека.  
Какое-то время они лежали, обнявшись, но затем Алек напрягся, явно намереваясь отстраниться.

— Не уходи, — Джейс крепче стиснул ладони у него на талии. — Пожалуйста. Иди ко мне.  
Он притянул Алека ближе и снова поцеловал — и целовал до тех пор, пока тот снова к нему не прижался.

— Мы со всем разберёмся, — пообещал он, целуя Алека в щёку и подбородок. — Шаг за шагом, как всегда. Всё будет хорошо.

Алек кивнул и поцеловал его тоже. Интересно, для Алека его слова звучали так же отчаянно и невозможно, как для самого Джейса?

***

После этого стало и легче, и сложнее одновременно. Каждый поцелуй и прикосновение, каждая украденная ночь, которую они проводили в одной из спален, двойным замком закрывая дверь и накладывая руну звукоизоляции, — всё это будто запирало их внутри собственного маленького интимного мирка. Вести себя так, словно ничего не происходит, и между ними всё по-прежнему, становилось сложнее день ото дня. 

Кроме того, с их партнёрством начали происходить странные вещи — сначала в поле, а затем и в тренировочном зале. Они всегда хорошо сражались вместе, во много раз лучше, чем поодиночке, поскольку были связаны, но сейчас они в буквальном смысле представляли собой единую мысль, единый клинок, двигались абсолютно синхронно, как непреодолимая сила.

— Ты становишься сильнее, — отметил однажды на тренировке Ходж, когда Джейс вывернулся из его захвата и уложил самого Ходжа на лопатки. — Отличная работа, Джейс. Такими темпами скоро ты станешь лучшим Сумеречным охотником в Институте.

Алек в другом конце зала тренировался в стрельбе: каждая стрела, которую он выпускал из лука, била точно в цель. Он оглянулся на Джейса с триумфальной улыбкой и сообщил, что тот отлично выглядит без рубашки. Джейс в панике заозирался, но никто не обращал на них внимания. Сердце забилось быстрее, когда он осознал: Алек молчал, это Джейс услышал его мысли в своей собственной голове.

Больше ничего услышать не удалось, так что Джейс списал всё на случайность, собственные фантазии или ещё что-нибудь объяснимое. Но всё изменилось, когда вечером они попали в заварушку со склизкими демонами, похожими на улиток. Те явно разозлились, что их гнездо сожгли.

В одно мгновение Джейс привычно орудовал клинком Серафима, а в следующее — пытался отцепить от себя трёх демонов, лезущих ему в лицо и рот. Алек в это время вполне успешно отстреливался и не видел, как позади него появилось ещё одно страшилище — демон Шакс. Видимо, пришёл на звуки битвы. Он раскрыл зубастую пасть, намереваясь укусить, и Джейс попытался предупредить Алека, сказать: «Пригнись! Он позади! Уходи оттуда!» Но из-за демонов на лице не мог издать ни звука.

Однако Алек каким-то чудом пригнулся, перекатился и выстрелил Шаксу прямо в глотку.  
Демон рухнул на землю, рассыпавшись снопом искр. Алек с тревогой обернулся к Джейсу и бросился вызволять его из затруднительного положения.

— Святый боже, они просто приклеились, — пожаловался он, пытаясь отцепить склизких демонов от Джейса и не навредить. — При тебе есть какие-то лезвия? Нож или ещё что?

«В левом ботинке», — подумал Джейс, и Алек тут же потянулся за ним. Выхватил и срезал всех троих демонов. 

«Это что-то новенькое», — услышал Джейс у себя в голове голос Алека и не мог не рассмеяться: до того сух и саркастичен был этот голос, такой же, как вслух.

— Давай покончим с остальными и тогда уже будем разбираться. — Джейс вытащил из ножен на поясе второй клинок Серафима и расправился с ближайшими к нему слизистыми комками.

Алек последовал его примеру, расстреливая демонов, пытающихся сбежать в канализацию.

***

— Не так уж это и плохо, если подумать, — сказал позже Джейс, когда они возвращались с миссии в Институт. — Люди всегда говорили, что некоторые Охотники обладают особенными ангельскими способностями. Может, наше с тобой чтение мыслей как раз и есть такая способность.

— Такие силы обычно передаются по наследству, — ответил Алек. — А так как мы не родственники, маловероятно, чтоб у нас были одинаковые уникальные способности.

— Тогда, возможно, эта сила только у одного из нас, — возразил Джейс. — А возможность читать ответы в мыслях других — часть этой силы.

— Это всё равно не объясняет, почему способность работает только между нами и почему именно сейчас?

— С чего ты взял, что только между нами? — не согласился Джейс. — Может, и с другими людьми. Нужно попробовать.

Алек явно собирался что-то возразить, но вместо этого пожал плечами.

— Ладно, выясним.

— Можешь сказать, о чём я сейчас думаю? — Джейс был полностью готов покончить с работой и сосредоточиться... на других вещах.

Алек распахнул глаза, и его щёки залил румянец.

— Это «да»? — усмехнулся Джейс, когда Алек покраснел ещё сильнее. — Вот и славно, пойдём домой.

***

Сила работала только между ними, и она росла. Спустя пару недель они могли легко общаться телепатически из любой точки Нью-Йорка. Это связало их ещё сильнее: будучи в головах друг друга, они никогда не оставались одни.

И поэтому вели себя безрассудно.

— Джейс? Джейс, приём! Ты меня слушаешь вообще?

Джейс отвесил себе мысленного пинка и сосредоточился на отчёте о миссии.

— Прости, Из, я разго... размышлял над недавними словами Алека. Так что, пропадают только вампиры, или этот демон и на примитивных охотится?

Иззи бросила на него гневный взгляд.

— В смысле «только вампиры»? Мы должны защищать всех, помнишь?

— Да, но вампиры и сами могут себя защитить, — пошёл на попятную Джейс. — Они не такие беспомощные, как примитивные. Так что если демон на них охотится — и охотится успешно, он, вероятно, достаточно сильный. Нужно иметь это в виду, когда будем формировать отряды.

«Отлично вывернулся», — сказал Алек, и только по одной этой мысли Джейс мог сказать, что он улыбается. Джейс едва удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза.

«Хочешь, позже сходим на разведку? Может, сумеем напасть на след этого демона.»

«Как раз получаю новые стрелы. Увидимся у выхода в десять».

— Мы с Алеком пойдём осмотримся, — сообщил Иззи Джейс. — Хочешь присоединиться?

— Думаю, я пойду с командой Раджа. Раз уж именно их отправляют на эту миссию.

— Что? — переспросил Джейс, отрываясь от мысленного разговора с Алеком.

— Ты бы об этом знал, если б хоть немного меня слушал. Серьёзно, Джейс, где в последнее время твоя голова?

— В каком смысле? Я же тут, — возразил Джейс. — Не моя вина, что доклады такие скучные.

— Да неужели, — скептически сказала Иззи. — Ладно, можешь не отвечать. Но если всё-таки решишь вытащить голову из задницы и поговорить — я тут.

Она развернулась и вышла, громко цокая каблуками. Джейс опёрся руками на стол и уставился на разложенные файлы.

«Кажется, Иззи что-то подозревает, — сообщил он Алеку. Сердце пропустило удар в тот же самый момент, что и сердце Алека. — Нужно отвлечь её чем-то».

«Например?»

«Не знаю. Может, кому-то из нас завести подружку? Или ещё что-то в таком роде. Это ведь может помочь?»

Волна неверия накатила на него через связь, а следом последовала боль. Джейс чувствовал, как Алек давит на него всем своим существом, как становится тяжело и холодно, словно все чувства разом окунули в ледяную воду. 

«Ладно, ладно, прости», — мысленно попросил Джейс, но не получил никакого ответа. Закрыв глаза, он сосредоточился на связи.

Джейс вообще не чувствовал сейчас Алека, даже биение его сердца. 

«Алек! — запаниковал он, стараясь направить свои мысли к нему. — Алек, поговори со мной».

Отчего-то Джейс точно знал, что мысли не проходят, но всё равно пытался снова и снова, вкладывая в каждую фразу всё больше силы. Его захлёстывала паника, в груди давило и сжималось, словно что-то внутри рыскало по венам, пытаясь найти выход.

«АЛЕК!»

Последнее, что запомнил Джейс перед тем, как всё вокруг накрыло тьмой, — это алая вспышка и боль, словно то странное внутри него всё-таки вырвалось наружу через руну парабатай.

***

Джейс пришёл в себя в больничной палате. По крайней мере, так ему показалось по резкому запаху антисептика. Всё тело болело, и он чувствовал смертельную усталость. Даже открыть глаза казалось непомерным усилием, и через пару мгновений он оставил попытки.

— Когда ты сможешь наложить заклинание? — услышал он голос Мариз. — За ту плату, что ты запросил, мне нужна эффективность.

— Как я уже ранее объяснял, они оба нужны мне в сознании, — ответил незнакомый голос. — О, вижу, блондин уже к нам вернулся.

Джейс выдохнул, ощутив, как тело пронизывает энергия, глаза открылись сами собой и сфокусировались на лице перед ним. Это был маг, судя по чешуе, покрывавшей лицо, и жабрам на шее.

Повернув голову, Джейс увидел Мариз, стоящую неподалёку и мрачно глядящую в ответ.

— Что случилось?

Мариз не стала подходить к нему, в её глазах не было и толики тепла, к которому привык Джейс.

— Думаю, это мне нужно задавать вопросы, — холодно ответила она. — Но я подожду, пока очнётся мой сын.

На этих словах Джейса охватил ужас. Он огляделся и увидел Алека, лежащего на соседней кровати.

— Алек!

Он попытался встать, каждой клеткой тела стремясь оказаться рядом с Алеком, но очередная волна энергии удержала его на месте.

— Не волнуйся, твой парабатай в полном порядке, — сообщил маг. — Или лучше сказать «твой парень»? Любовник? Может, маленький грязный секрет? То, что я видел в ваших воспоминаниях...

Джейс похолодел. Обернувшись к Мариз, он увидел застывшее, тяжёлое выражение её лица, и с ужасом понял, что они попались.

— Это не... я могу объяснить, — беспомощно начал он, но Мариз не стала слушать.

— Дай знать, когда очнётся Алек, — сухо сказала она магу. — Нужно исправить всё как можно быстрее.

Развернувшись на каблуках, она вышла из комнаты, оставляя паникующего Джейса наедине с магией, которая не давала ему сдвинуться с места.

***

— Вот как всё будет, — Мариз, нахмурившись и скрестив на груди руки, по очереди оглядела их с Алеком. — Весь этот... цирк прекратится. Немедленно и целиком. У меня даже слов нет, чтобы описать, как глубоко вы оба меня разочаровали.

Алек рядом с Джейсом выглядел полностью сломленным, его плечи поникли, он смотрел исключительно в пол. Джейс хотел бы коснуться его, как-то поддержать, но понимал, что любой подобный жест только сделает их ситуацию в десять раз хуже.  
«Эй, — мысленно позвал он, — мы справимся, обещаю».

Алек никак не отреагировал и не ответил. Джейс глубоко вздохнул и решил держать свои мысли при себе.

— Из-за вашего отвратительного поведения Конклав начал расследование в Институте, — продолжала Мариз. — Вспышка магии, вызванная извращением вашей священной связи, не только отправила вас обоих в кому, но и практически уничтожила оперативный центр: девять Охотников ранены, трое находятся в критическом состоянии.

Джейс тяжело сглотнул. Если Мариз говорила правду, а он верил, что так и есть, то в этом виноваты они с Алеком. Из-за их эгоизма и неспособности контролировать собственные эмоции пострадали люди, а трое едва остались живы. Джейса затошнило.

— Мы покинем Институт в течение часа, — сказал Алек. Он пытался выглядеть таким же невозмутимым, как обычно, но срывающийся голос выдавал его с головой. — Понимаю, что не имею права просить, но, пожалуйста, позволь попрощаться с Иззи и Максом. Мы скажем всё, что захочешь, клянусь, просто... пожалуйста.

Мариз молча смотрела на него, а затем уголки её губ дрогнули в подобии улыбки.

— О, не всё так просто. Я не намерена давать вам двоим разрушить всё, ради чего трудилась наша семья. Мага снаружи наняли, чтобы прибрать за вами. Он наложит заклятье на вашу связь, которое вернёт её на тот уровень, на котором она должна быть. Пока вы были без сознания, он прошёлся по вашим воспоминаниям и нашёл момент, с которого всё пошло не так. Теперь он извлечёт воспоминания об этом и запечатает их так надёжно, что даже Безмолвные Братья не найдут. Вы излечитесь от... недуга, который вас настиг, и всё вернётся на круги своя.

Джейс едва не уронил челюсть, а Алек вскинулся, шокированный не меньше его самого.

«Ты не можешь этого сделать», — мысленно запротестовал Джейс и весьма удивился, когда Алек сказал то же самое вслух.

— Я всего лишь забочусь о вас, — жёстко ответила Мариз. — О вас и нашей семье. Нужно чем-то жертвовать.

— Но ты не можешь, — отчаянно повторил Алек. — Это ведь наши мысли, наши сердца, ты не можешь просто... стереть их.

— Это лучший вариант. Официально мы представим всё так, что Джейс пострадал в схватке с двумя демонами и магом, с которым вы вскоре встретитесь. Убив одного демона, он попал под заклинанием, которое его ангельская кровь временно поглотила, но оно активировалось, когда он вернулся в институт. Джейс был дезориентирован эффектом заклятия, поэтому не сразу проинформировал окружающих о случившемся. Из-за вашей связи Алека также задело заклятием. Магу же простили его ошибку взамен на то, что он пришёл вылечить вас и помочь восстановить здание. Можете не запоминать детали — воспоминания об этом будут добавлены в ваш разум.

Мариз вышла и вскоре вернулась с магом.

— Вот обещанный артефакт. — Она протянула ему чёрный бархатный мешочек. — Убедись, что реплики воспоминаний идеальны. Если я или кто-либо другой хотя бы заподозрит вмешательство, тебя будет искать весь Институт.

— Справедливо, — усмехнулся маг. — Тогда начнём с твоих воспоминаний?

— Да, пожалуйста. — Мариз с отвращением посмотрела на Алека и Джейса. — Я более чем готова забыть об этом ужасном дне.

Ухмылка мага стала шире. Он несколько раз взмахнул руками перед лицом Мариз, с пальцев сорвалось жёлтое свечение, прошедшее сквозь её голову, и Мариз вздохнула.  
Менее, чем через минуту, магия угасла. Мариз открыла глаза и несколько раз медленно моргнула, пытаясь сфокусироваться на маге.

— Долго ещё будешь возиться? — спросила она. — Щедрость и терпение Конклава не безграничны. Я хочу, чтобы к концу дня все пострадавшие Охотники были исцелены, а разрушения исправлены. И укрепи защитные заклинания в качестве компенсации, или можешь забыть об обещанном прощении. Это ясно, маг?

— Предельно, — ответил тот. — Нужно ещё раз проверить этих двоих на предмет последствий от оригинального заклятия, а потом займусь остальным.

— Не сомневаюсь. — Мариз подошла к Джейсу с Алеком и шокировала их тем, что крепко обняла.

— Больше не пугайте меня так, — мягко сказала она, выпустив их из объятий. — Знаю, что вам пришлось нелегко, но когда будете готовы, зайдите ко мне. Конклаву нужно как можно больше информации, чтобы расследовать дело сбежавшего после атаки на вас демона.

Джейс каким-то образом нашёл в себе силы кивнуть, и Мариз успокаивающе погладила его по плечу. Она повернулась к Алеку, и её взгляд стал жёстче.

— Алек, я хочу видеть твой отчёт о том, чем именно ты был занят, когда Джейс пострадал от заклятия. И пусть он будет хорошим. Я ожидаю от тебя большего, как от будущего главы Института.

Алек пробормотал «да, мама», не отрывая взгляда от пола. Джейсу не нужно было видеть его лицо, чтобы знать, что он абсолютно раздавлен.

Едва Мариз вышла, Джейс притянул Алека в объятия.

— Это моя вина, — прошептал тот, цепляясь за Джейса, как за спасательный круг. — Если бы я не... Я же старше, я должен был знать лучше. Это всё моя вина, прости.

Джейс притянул его ещё ближе и уткнулся носом в шею.

— Я первым тебя поцеловал. И я попросил тебя остаться. Это не твоя вина, Алек. Мы оба это сделали... прости меня.

— Я люблю тебя, Джейс, — подавленно сказал Алек. — Знаю, что мы не вспомним об этом, но я люблю. Люблю. Я никогда не хотел причинять тебе вред. Мне очень, очень жаль...

— Всё это, конечно, невероятно грустно и трогательно, — перебил маг, заставив Джейса напрячься и ослабить объятия, — но пора приступать к заклинанию. Так что поцелуйтесь напоследок, если вам нужно, и давайте начинать.

— Пошёл ты, — сказал Алек с такой злостью, которой Джейс от него никогда не слышал. — Надеюсь, тебя утащит какой-нибудь демон. Раньше я никогда не понимал, почему люди так плохо относятся к магам, но теперь знаю. Вы всего лишь жадные приспособленцы.

— Ррр, — усмехнулся маг. — Маленький ангел выпустил коготки! Не надо драматизировать, — добавил он, магией заставляя Алека и Джейса оставаться на местах. — Я извлеку и заменю часть ваших воспоминаний, да, но это не значит, что сотрётся всё. Вы будете такими же, как до момента, когда всё испортили, а в мыслях периодически будут появляться неясные образы, похожие на сны. Я хорош в том, что делаю, но не настолько хорош, чтобы изменить человеческое сердце. Или сексуальную ориентацию.

На этих словах он выразительно посмотрел на Алека. Тот собирался что-то возразить, но лишь крепче сжал губы.

— Погоди, — сказал Джейс, пытаясь уложить в голове новую информацию. — Ты говоришь, что мы будем испытывать друг к другу те же чувства, что и сейчас? Просто не будем помнить, что были вместе? Как это, чёрт возьми, может помочь?

— Ты углубляешься в философию. Если никто не слышал, как в лесу падает дерево — или, как в вашем случае, не помнит этого, — то упало ли дерево на самом деле? Если забрать у вас воспоминания о времени, проведённом вместе, сделаете ли вы тот же выбор снова? Я не знаю, и мне всё равно, если честно. Меня наняли исправить ваши воспоминания, этим я и займусь.

— Но мы не изменимся? — спросил Алек другим тоном. — И всё ещё будем любить друг друга?

— Что бы вы друг к другу не испытывали до того киношного первого поцелуя, и пока не начала видоизменяться ваша связь, то останется при вас, да, — подтвердил маг. — Поэтому на вопрос, будете ли вы друг в друга влюблены, ответ можете дать только вы сами. И, как я уже говорил ранее, мне всё равно. Ещё вопросы или всё-таки перейдём к делу?

— Ещё одно.

Алек повернулся к Джейсу и взял его за руку, переплетая пальцы.

— Я люблю тебя с тех пор, как мне исполнилось шестнадцать, — тихо сказал он, и в груди у Джейса неприятно заныло. — И даже если ты не... если всё закончится по-другому, и ты не будешь меня любить, всё нормально. Я не стану тебя винить.

Джейс обхватил его за затылок и притянул для яростного поцелуя, проглотив всё, что собирался до этого сказать.

— Не будь дураком, — сказал он вместо этого, когда они оторвались друг от друга. — С заклятием или без, всё будет хорошо. Мы связаны навсегда, помнишь?

— Навсегда, — эхом откликнулся Алек и улыбнулся уголком рта. Они поцеловались ещё раз и обернулись к магу.

— Мы готовы.

— Отлично! — ответил тот. — А теперь честно предупреждаю: будет больно.

Он выставил перед собой руки, и между ладонями появилось уже знакомое жёлтое свечение.

— Удачи, маленькие нефилимы, — тихо сказал он.

Магия прошла сквозь их тела, а после Джейс перестал думать.

**Author's Note:**

> Я лишь переводчик, так что если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, не забудьте поставить кудос автору :)


End file.
